Draco D. Damon
80,000,000Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed | status = Alive | birth = 1553, June 10th | doriki = | height = 6'0" ft. (182cm) | weight = 160lbs (72kg) | dfbackcolor = fb7cb4 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi (ハナハナの実) | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Draco D. Damon (ドラコ・D・デイモン Dorako Dī Deimon),Saddle of Conviction: Mengis states Damon's full name. commonly known as Asura ( Ashura)Ripped Tides: Paris calls Damon by his Epithet. due to his powers,Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. is a PirateIn Tender Care: Damon tells Mariel and Arnold what the Government deems him as. and the one framed for murdering the King of the Asha Kingdom,Saddle of Conviction: Confronting the Marines, Damon mentions the crime he has supposedly committed. one of the Twenty Royal Kingdoms and the most peaceful, in the New World. Damon was known as the Wrath ( Rāsu) of the Seven Deadly Sins, an elite team of soldiers within the Kingdom.Sins of the Seven: Official word on Damon's sin. Appearance Damon is described as a tall, muscular, young man with white skin and black eyes, whose most prominent feature is his wild, spiky, black hair.In Tender Care: Damon's prominent features are shown as Mariel finds him clothless. His black eyes have a slight blue tone to them, and generally offer a soft glance. Meanwhile, his hair tends to be kept free and messy, framed over a good portion of his face, specifically the middle and the borders, reaching down to his nose and covering most of his forehead. Damon's face has a round triangular shape, matching the sharpness of his eyes and hair. He is somewhat tall, standing at 6'0" inches, and weighting 160 pounds. With these being relative to each other, Damon is also well built, possessing defined legs, arms, shoulders, something which isn't left for imagination as he regularly stays shirtless.In Tender Care: Being naked, Damon's build is more easy to see. Damon's body is prominently filled with several scars. One in the left side of his forehead, just above his eye, courtesy of Mengis, although it is usually covered by his hair.Stronghold of Justice: Damon gets grazed in the forehead by Mengis' attack. ... He always wears a silver necklace, which has a sword as its pendant, whereas the sword has a blue stone in its handle. For the set of clothes he uses the most, Damon is actually quite simplistic, even staying shirtless. He wears white, jeans-like pants, held tight by a black belt which possesses several extensions that wrap around the thighs in zig-zag. The ends of the pants are tucked inside a pair of simple black boots, which reach below his knees.Propaganda Machine: Damon debuts with his usual set of clothes. Included in his signature appearance, Damon uses his powers to sprout two additional sets of arms above his normal ones, leading to his epithet.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. During his stay at Ishitani Island, Damon dresses sinisterly, wearing ragged and bloody clothes. These clothes are all dark-brown and take the form of a very large cloak which is long enough to reach his ankles, and cover most of his figure, including his face, but neither his hands nor feet. The clothing around the face has several eyes which allow him to see normaly and is scarlet, due to Damon coughing blood, while the hood ends in a pointy manner. A white sash is tied around them, going from the right shoulder to left arm, its knot visible near the left breast.Falling Grace: Damon appears at Chutai's Market. After getting helped by the Princess, Damon adorns a new set of clothes. It consists of a tight, dark blue shirt which covers part of his neck and has short sleeves, along with a brown, corset-like piece around his lower torso and straps which cross over his chest all the way to his backside. The pants are formal, slightly loose and grey, having several black stripes placed vertically throughout them and being held by a black belt. The shoes are simple and have a brown color.In Tender Care: Mariel arranges new clothes for Damon. Gallery MainDamon.png|Damon's general appearance. Cook1.png|His attire when cooking or working. DamonChutain.jpg|Damon's first outfit at Ishitani. DamonChutai21.png|Damon's second outfit at Ishitani. Personality Damon acts very humble, polite and honest, even with people he doesn't know, apologizing for actions which have offended others, while bearing them no ill. He demonstrates a very calm and collected demeanor, all the while bearing a neutral expression which is sometimes described as bored and unreadable.Falling Grace: Damon apologizes for his actions and presence to the shopkeepers of Chutai, all the while keeping his cool.Ripped Tides: As he leaves, Damon apologizes for causing trouble to the Groot residents. Damon greatly values the efforts of other people and points out that he admires these kind of strong people, being very understanding of their actions. No matter the situation he is in, Damon seems to put the safety and comfort of others above his own, saying that important people shouldn't worry about him and that he didn't want to cause any trouble to anyone. When revealed to that he has an entire feast waiting for him, Damon questioned if there was anyone else in hunger and how were the people holding it together after a week.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence.In Tender Care: Damon questions Mariel if there is no one else in need of food.Doom and Gloom: As Veno asks if he is hungry, Damon mentions cooking for some street people, instead of eating alone. Despite Richard Milton's animosity towards him and refusal to give him work, Damon shows willingliness to give him a proper burial, even if he believed the man earned it.Doom and Gloom: After Milton is killed by Veno, Damon offers to bury him. Another strong point of his behavior is that Damon, despite living in a place such as the New World, expresses shocking reactions to almost everything outerworldly he encounters. Knowing nothing about the Mink tribe, he was surprised when meeting Mengis, noting how he talked, fought, using electricity no less, and walked as if he were human.Stronghold of Justice: Upon meeting Mengis, Damon shows shock that an animal can talk and walk. However, when faced with extreme hunger and conditions, Damon is prone to sucumb to ways that he heavily dislikes as seen when he had to steal food in Bole Town.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. He considered stealing the ship of the Veno Pirates, even when knowing who they were, which Veno described as honest and innocent.Propaganda Machine: As the Pirates arrive, Damon sees an escape opportunity. Even then, Damon never brought harm to those who caught him and didn't blame them for their animosity. In fact, after some time, Damon opted to get food from the forest and catch fish in the rivers, leaving the inhabitants alone.Propaganda Machine: Just before the Veno Pirates arrive, Damon decides to get food. Later on, he regretted trying to catch a fruit in Chutai Town, and instantly held himself. Similarly, Damon bore no ill towards the shop owners and Arnold, apologizing for his actions and swearing he wouldn't do it again.In Tender Care: Arnold is honest with his dislike of Damon. As stated before, Damon can be rather selfless, even with people he doesn't know intimately.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence.In Tender Care: Damon questions Mariel if there is no one else in need of food.Doom and Gloom: As Veno asks if he is hungry, Damon mentions cooking for some street people, instead of eating alone. Despite seeing Veno murder someone, Damon prefers to not intervene in their business and, later on, offers to keep the Marines at bay so that Veno could have an easier escapade. When notified by Arnold that the Island was being taken, Damon tells them to escape while he fought the Marines and bought them time.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Although he despises most Marines, Damon recognizes when they are genuinely good people and goes as far as to request people to treat their health, questioning said citizens about their supposed good nature, and getting angry at them.Ripped Tides: Damon asks the Citizens of Bole Town to help the Marines. He is willing to even negotiate with said Marines.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. Though very subtle with it, Damon has an odd kind of humor. He often makes very strange comparisons between people and characters, or titles, found in literature, exaggerating as he drags his imagination along. He compared Jenkins Paris to a protagonist of an adventure book.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. Being a cook, Damon also wondered if the Marines were eager to raze an island to the ground because they were late for lunch.Saddle of Conviction: Damon sprouts some weird phrases when meeting the Marines at Chutai. Befitting of his politeness, Damon tends to use "Ware" (われ) when referring to himself, showcasing his level of formality. However, when a certain level of familiarity is acquired, he shifts to using "Ore" (おれ), expressing his seriousness and masculinity. When referring to other people, Damon generally uses the suffix "san" or their occupation.Falling Grace: Damon refers to Mariel as "Princess".In Tender Care: Despite Mariel's insistence, Damon continues to be midly formal. When talking to the Marines, Damon openly used the pronoun "Temee" (てめえ), indicating his rudeness and opposition towards them.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. Like many characters, Damon has his own laughter style: "Dorahahahahaha".Doom and Gloom: Damon laughs with Veno. Whenever the topic of his Kingdom is brought up, in a certain tone, or when the Marines show how far they are willing to go to complete their objectives, Damon becomes way more colder and serious, showing signs of aggressiveness. When like this, he tends to use bad words way more often. Veins get frighteningly more visible in his forehead and he grits his teeth with immense force, while his voice gets slightly more deeper and rispy, and his eyes' pupils dilate.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. He is also more prone to yelling and making sarcastic comments, mocking the Marines for not predicting his arrival.Doom and Gloom: Damon intercepts the Marines. Although he doesn't attack all Marines from the get-go and judges them by their views, Damon is openly more threatening in regards to them.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. However, Damon still maintains his rationality and keeps going for the decisions he thinks are the best. This is seen during his fight with Mengis, when Damon comes up with strategy after strategy to counter the Mink, going as far as to recognize the tiger's convictions despite directing his rage towards him earlier.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. As a result of this, Damon can be rather wary around new people, even if he doesn't show it or want to believe it himself.In Tender Care: Damon struggles to use Kenbunshoku so he can feel if the people around him are being genuine or not. Damon appears to be fearless. Even when he had prior kwowledge of the Veno Pirates' feats, he planned to steal their ship and escape the island. Facing the Public Enemy himself, Damon instantly stepped out of his hiding spot and confronted the man, even engaging him in talk with a calm tone.Propaganda Machine: As the Pirates arrive, Damon sees an escape opportunity. Damon is also extremely willing to face against entire squads of Marines all by himself.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Although Mengis appeared even more intimidating while encased in lightning, Damon only smirked and prepared to continue their fight.Stronghold of Justice: Despite Mengis' might, Damon continues to fight. History Path of a Warrior During the year of 1571, Damon went on a conjoint mission with some Squads of the Ashanian Army, and got lost in his rage, managing to finish the trial by beating the entirety of the enemy's military forces on his own. His anger issues and feat lead him to be recognized by the King of Asha, who grants him the position of "Wrath" within the "Seven Deadly Sins" in the army.Sins of the Seven: Official word on Damon's sin. The Betrayal In 1576, Damon gets framed for murdering the King of Asha and ending five hundred years of non-stop peace in the Kingdom. Deeming him the culprit, most of the Kingdom antagonizes and hunts him down. He fights against many friends, putting up a fight, and manages to reach the island docks, hurringly setting sail with a small boat, in the middle of a storm. The Kingdom continues their hunt even in the ocean, using their many fighters, Damon lasts some hours in the seas before the Storm completely overwhelms the boat and sends him away, making his previous friends lose track of him.Saddle of Conviction: Confronting the Marines, Damon mentions the crime he has supposedly committed.Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealedDoom and Gloom: Damon reveals to Veno his history. Jobless Pirate Days after leaving the Kingdom of Asha, Damon ends up on Groot Island, due to his boat sinking in a storm. He arrived at the shore, miraculously, as he could have drown in the sea.Doom and Gloom: Damon reveals to Veno his history. In the Island, Damon always tried to help the townsfolk by offering his manual labor in exchange for food, however, he was constantly denied and attacked by Richard Milton. Milton continued to refuse his offers, even if Damon put more into the bargain.Doom and Gloom: After Milton is killed by Veno, Damon offers to bury him. Days later, Damon is shown to have survived by catching fruits and fish, and is about to do it again, only to stop due to the arrival of the recognizable Veno Pirates. Damon decides to steal their ship to leave the island, but quickly shoots down the idea upon inspecting the transport.Propaganda Machine: As the Pirates arrive, Damon sees an escape opportunity. Seeing that his plans won't work, Damon succumbs to his hunger and tries to steal from Milton's house, using his powers while Milton is distracted with the Captain of the Pirates, the "Public Enemy" Veno.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. As Veno assassinates Milton and makes Damon lose his focus, the fruits drop to the ground, making Veno wary of Damon's presence. With Veno's threat, Damon opts to reveal himself right away and apologizes for "spying" into his business, also explaining the situation and why he was trying to steal the fruits. As they exchange small talk, Veno becomes conscious of the "D." in Damon's name, his cooking abilites, and the usage of Devil Fruit powers, gaining interest in the young man. Veno offers a lift to help Damon, but the latter almost instantly refuses due to certain matters, only for their talk to be interrupted by a loud, familiar siren.Propaganda Machine: Veno assassinates Milton and nearly catches Damon in the shooting. Damon tells Veno that he is more than capable of dealing with the Marines, asking the notorious pirate to trust him. With Veno's agreement, Damon sets off to intercept the big group, using his powers to keep track of them. As he hears footsteps, Damon stops into a fighting position, finally engaging against the Squad.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno. As Veno fights Sengoku D. Autumn, Damon holds off Jenkins Paris and a Marine Squad on his own. Having defeated all of them, and seeing that Veno has successfuly escaped, Damon decides to rob the ship that the Marines used to arrive at Groot Island. As he convinces the townsfolk to help the beaten marines by using his views,Ripped Tides: Damon asks the Citizens of Bole Town to help the Marines. Damon is confronted by Paris once again, as she refuses to let him go and questions him about Autumn's whereabouts. Seeing as his words didn't do the job, Damon opts for intimidating Paris by using his physical prowess, so that instead of reporting both him and Veno, she calls for medical reinforcements for herself and the Squad. With the job done, Damon heads for the Marine ship, stating that due to his powers, he can easily manage it, and sets off Groot Island.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. Further Digging Weeks after the incident in the Kingdom of Asha, and days after leaving Groot Island, Damon is shown to have reached the island of Ishitani, a poor desert-climated island, and has lived without food and water ever since. Despite his wounds having not healed, he continues to search for food while disguising himself in messed, bloody, and brown clothes. He hears about the ruckus on Dressrosa and questions the Shop owner, all the while his hand tries to pick a fruit, only for Damon to stop himself and another person to call him out on it.Falling Grace: Damon appears at Chutai's Market. Damon apologizes and tries to leave as the Owner swats him away, only for the princess of the nearby Kingdom, Mariel, arrive along her Royal Guards and request Damon to wait. Mariel insists on feeding and nursing him, as Damon responds that he doesn't want to bring her any trouble, as alluded by her Knights. With reluctance, a Knight hops Damon over his shoulder and carries him to Mariel's carriage, with little to no strength left, Damon faints.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence. After several hours, Damon finds himself naked in a room at the Enji Castle. The Knight from earlier, named Arnold, reports how unpleasant the situation is, only to be scolded by Princess Mariel.In Tender Care: Arnold is honest with his dislike of Damon. Mariel and Damon get flustered at first, due to the latter's lack of clothes, but the former quickly recomposes and gives him food. Damon shows his gratefulness for the hospitality and struggles with Mariel's question about his name, as he deems it the source of problem.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's condition as she tends to him. Questioned by their gazes, Damon reveals that he is a Pirate and that he was framed for Regicide, apologizing as he deems himself worthless of their care. However, Damon states he meant no harm ever since the start, much to Arnold's fury which only calms down after Mariel pleads at him. Damon and Mariel exchange more words of grattitude, with her making him promise to get better as she tends to him for the duration of a whole week.In Tender Care: Mariel spends a whole week helping Damon recover. After seeing him recover most of his strength, Mariel notes how the Enji Kingdom could use Damon's help, only to receive silence as response. Both see a ship stationed at the docks of the Island, panicking that it pertains to Marines. Arnold comes in and explains that Mariel's father refused to sell the island to the Government, and now they are taking it by force. Mariel refuses to leave Damon, who tells them to escape as he is capable of holding the Marines, Arnold apologizes to him as he snatches Mariel away, the latter crying through the whole ordeal.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Damon uses Geppo to reach the Marines and questions their actions, only to be called out by a Mink known as Mengis. Mengis questions why Damon would help Enji and orders his soldiers to kill him, however, Damon defends all of the attacks and antagonizes the Marines by questioning their convictions and resolve, all the while making his Haki explode forth. Mengis shows surprise at the Haki and decides to take Damon more seriously, beginning their fight.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. .Stronghold of Justice: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. Powers & Abilities ... As one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Damon was of high rank in the Ashanian Army and thus, had command over most of its forces.Power of the Seven: Official word on the Sin's abilities. His current and initial bounty of 80,000,000 indicates that the Wold Government considers him a threat, as low as it is for New World standards. What really makes his Bounty non-common is its amount as a starting value.Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed The Princess of the Enji Kingdom, Mariel, has commented that Damon is far stronger than the strongest knight of Ishitani Island, Arnold, and that they could use his strength to save the Kingdom. Although not much of a feat, it should be noted that this was a not-fully healed Damon.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's strength. Even at such a state, Mariel states that Damon is far above the average monstrosities of the New World.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's condition as she tends to him. He defeated an entire squadron of Marines, including Jenkins Paris, without sustaining any new injury himself, and once beat down an entire enemy army on his own.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno.Sins of the Seven: Official word on Damon's sin. On his way out of the Kingdom of Asha, Damon managed to escape from every fighter present and fight them back.Saddle of Conviction: Confronting the Marines, Damon mentions the crime he has supposedly committed.Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed Physical Prowess Damon possesses immense raw strength, evident by his muscles and despite his small stature. Paris felt a sensation that if she attacked him, he would easily throw her across the entirety of Groot Island, which is quite a large island, and into the ocean.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. Even when not fully healed, he could shake an entire room with a mere flicker of his hand and clash against the physically capable Mengis.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's strength.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. A result of his harsh training, Damon is incredibly fast. Paris went as far as to wonder if he used Soru to approach her, as he closed the gap between them in an instant, provoking a gust of wind, and even robbed her of her Den Den Mushi.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. He is capable of casually keeping up with an immense volley of bullets coming from an entire squad of Marines, using simply his arms and hands, intercepting all of the bullets which were supposed to hit him.Saddle of Conviction: Damon intercepts the marines' attacks. His speed allows him to keep up with a gatling's rapid-fire, and Mengis, a prominent fighter of the Mink Tribe, beings renowned for their movements.Propaganda Machine: Veno assassinates Milton and nearly catches Damon in the shooting.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. When in the offensive, Damon is even faster, punching the air several times in the span of a few seconds.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. As much as he can move fast, Damon can also react accordingly to speeds similar and close to his own. He is able to single-handely pint-point and catch every single bullet, using both hands' index and middle fingers, in a swarm of bullets headed for him, all of them fired by a Marine Army.Saddle of Conviction: Damon intercepts the marines' attacks. Damon is capable of reacting to even faster bullets, including those of Veno's Battle Smasher, which shoots like a gatling.Propaganda Machine: Veno assassinates Milton and nearly catches Damon in the shooting. Not only his speed is shown to keep up with Mengis, but his reflexes as well, as Damon can clearly see and react to the Mink's movements.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. Damon is described as Mariel as someone supernatural, with her noting that even the monsters of the New World wouldn't have made it this far. Despite having not eaten food or drank anything for many days, on the top of being severelly wounded to the point his coughs drew blood, Damon kept himself conscious and roaming around the island.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's condition as she tends to him. When fighting Mengis, Damon doesn't flinch or grunt from the Mink's attacks until the latter starts to use his "Electro" in conjoint with his moves.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. He can resist high temperatures, somewhat, as he is capable of withstanding the heat of his own attack without any apparent discomfort.Stronghold of Justice: Damon uses Veal Roulade against Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: Damon overpowers Mengis and the fire vanishes. His body is also very durable, capable of withstanding many blows in sucession. In his fight with Mengis, Damon had violent physical contact a number of times with the Mink and his attacks, and only started to receive damage when Mengis used his tribe's inherent skill.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. Veno's rapid-fire bullets only left a small graze in Damon's shoulder, although only one managed to nearly hit him.Propaganda Machine: Veno assassinates Milton and nearly catches Damon in the shooting. Stated to be above the average person's, Damon's senses have also been trained. He could clearly see Veno's ship in the ocean, despite it standing a large distance from Groot Island, and even notice that it changed forms to dive, whereas Jenkins Paris couldn't.Propaganda Machine: Veno assassinates Milton and nearly catches Damon in the shooting. Despite the sound being barely audible, Damon could hear lightning coming from Mengis even if he was buried in rubble. His sense of smell is also pretty good, as he felt the scent of sweat in the Marines, even if they were distant.Stronghold of Justice: Reinforcements arrive to fight Damon, who insists that the fight is not over yet. Ways of Combat Damon is extremely adept at fighting with his bare body.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. Some of his techniques include: *'Veal Roulade' (調理螺旋 (ヴェールルーラーデ) Buēru Rūrāde (Chōrirasen) lit. Cooked Spiral): Damon summons six arms, one on top of another, from his rib cage, and envelops them along with his torso in armament haki. He rubs his palms over the whip made out of limbs and quickly produces friction, also applying techniques of the Rokushiki to aid him. Then, Damon quickly spins downwards similar to a wheel while encased on fire, ready to hit his enemy with a rotating, fiery punch.Stronghold of Justice: Damon uses Veal Roulade against Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: To complement his attack, Damon applies Geppo's and Soru's usage. It has enough strength to break through Mengis' Tekkai and send him flying quite some distance through a building.Stronghold of Justice: Damon overpowers Mengis and the fire vanishes. A Veal Rouladen is a dish from Germany and takes the form of a cooked, spiral meat. *'Brahmastra' (ブラムアストラ Buramuasutora): A trademark technique of Damon, used by combining his Devil Fruit powers and his Haki. By making his Haki take the form of a punch, Damon punches the air with immense strength and blinding speed, sending forward a pink blast of energy which is strong enough to instantly pierce through stone and cross a large distance in a second. He can do it repeatedly, like a machine gun, by having one hand fire after another, taking small intervals.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. Rokushiki (六式 Rokushiki lit. Six Powers) is a branch of super-human martial arts, mainly practiced by the World Government and its associates, which consists of six special techniques that possess several applications, ranging from offensive to supplementary. He was taught by Bambina.Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. Damon has shown to known a few of these skills and use their applications in combat: * Geppo (月歩 Geppō lit. Moonwalk): A technique focused on mobility, which allows Damon to jump and walk on air itself, using it as platform by kicking it. Damon is capable of using it to cross large distances and stay in mid-air for quite some time.Saddle of Conviction: Getting out of the Royal Castle, Damon performs Geppo to reach the Marine Squad. He can also guide himself through orientation in mid-air, and redirect the trajectory of his movements and attacks, shown in his battle against Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: To complement his attack, Damon applies Geppo's and Soru's usage. *'Soru' (剃 Soru lit. Shave): A technique which focuses on speed, as it requires immense leg strength for its user to kick the ground several times in a single instant, moving at absurd speeds. Damon uses it to move across the battlefield and enhance the attributes of his attacks, applying it for other body movements such as spinning, in order to produce friction.Stronghold of Justice: To complement his attack, Damon applies Geppo's and Soru's usage. Despite his airheadedness at times, Damon is actually a very capable strategist. In order to secure Veno's escape, Damon summoned various ears and eyes to localize all of the Marines and make sure they didn't take any additional routes.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno. He thinks fast and can develop tactics admist combat, even if he himself is busy attacking or defending, shown when he opted to counter-attack Mengis' attack with crossed arms, not only strengthening his defenses, but also allowing his Devil Fruit powers to work faster.Stronghold of Justice: Damon applies his limbs to support his self and augment his abilities. As Damon had his back pressing backwards, when he made his additional limbs disappear, he successfuly evades Mengis. When struck by Mengis' lightning, Damon focused on jumping so that the electricity wouldn't disperse through the ground, but send him away from the Mink. Afterwards, he is pretty cautious of its power, preferring to keep his distance by executing long-ranged attacks.Saddle of Conviction: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition.Stronghold of Justice: Reinforcements arrive to fight Damon, who insists that the fight is not over yet. Great Demon Fist Great Demon Fist (大魔拳 Daimaken) is a very rare fight style which is Damon's true fighting style. As pointed out by Freya, Damon uses the secret style regarded as the Great Demon Fist because it was taught to him by none other than Bambina himself,Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. although this is unknown to anyone else. This style of fighting basically revolves around the tactic of deflecting an opponent's blows, subsequently breaking the flow of their fighting style, while simultaneously trying to attack them with fierce and heavy blows, mainly punches and a variation of kicks. ...Santoku (三徳包丁 Three Virtues)... Devil Fruit Damon ate the Hana Hana no Mi which is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit, unknowingly given to him by his childhood friend during his early years.Propaganda Machina: Damon reveals his powers to Veno. It grants him the power to replicate and sprout any body part of his into any surface or even on his body, making him a "Blooming Human". Said additional limbs act like extensions of his own body, as Damon can be hurt should one of those limbs get wounded, the same being applied to Devil Fruit effects. Usually, in order to strengthen his concentration, Damon strikes a pose by crossing his arms in the form of an "X", though, he isn't required to do it to summon his powers.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work. If his focus is abruptly lost, all of the limbs will vanish as they came.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. He can be rather creative when using his power.Stronghold of Justice: Damon applies his limbs to support his self and augment his abilities. Damon can use his powers for a variety of purposes, including support and supplementary ones. In order to make sure the Marines didn't take any optional paths, he summoned many eyes and ears throughout Bole Town, allowing for some espionage.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno.Ripped Tides: As he sets out to leave, Damon mentions being capable of sailing a whole ship due to his powers. He can move objects or people by sprouting limbs in or near them, shown as he made several hands to catch the fruits inside Milton's house.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. To name his techniques, Damon uses this mixture: Spanish for limb number, German to represent flowers, and English for any specific action following the main technique. First seen with "Seis Blumes", whereas "Seis" is Spanish for "Six", and "Blumes" is German for "Flowers".Stronghold of Justice: For the first time in the battle against Mengis, Damon names his techniques. His most common techniques are "Cuatro Blumes: Asura", which is his trademark one, and "Un Blume: Brahmastra".Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. Haki Damon can use Haki (覇気 Ambition), a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being. Haki is said to originate from one's mind and will. One is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, though, there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Having been born and living in the New World, Damon naturally knows about Haki and has been trained in it since his teen years.Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. Although after one day he felt some of it, he had to wait an entire week of resting to recover all of his Haki.In Tender Care: Mariel spends a whole week helping Damon recover. When using his Haki, a pink, transparent Halo may form behind him, similar to the other Sins.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. Damon is shown to know and use three forms of Haki. He employs Busoshoku Haki with profficency, capable of creating an invisible force around his body, which is represented by a black pigment in his skin to those who can see it. It enables him to bypass the defenses of a Devil Fruit user and augment his abilities. Damon has enough willpower to clash against and defend Mengis' attacks.Saddle of Conviction: As Mengis tries to push him back, Damon defends by using Busou. With enough force, he is capable of producing so much friction that his armament body itself gets set on fire.Stronghold of Justice: Damon uses Veal Roulade against Mengis. He is shown to use Koka (硬化 Kōka lit. Hardening) technique to further harden his body. His Busou generally has a pink hue and aura to it, being intense enough to shake his surrounds.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. He also uses Kenbunshoku Haki, a haki that enables him to sense other people's presences around himself without having to actually see them. When activated, Damon's black irises turn crimson with an odd design in them. Kenbunshoku is Damon's specialty in concern to Haki.Stronghold of Justice: Damon mentions that he specializes in Kenbun. He can feel the aura of other people, as everyone inherently has Haki, and use it to distinguish their intentions and thoughts to see if they are lying or what are their objectives.In Tender Care: Upon waking up, Damon feels that some of his Haki is back, enabling him to use Kenbun. Damon is also capable of determining a person's willpower and strength, shown when he noticed how much stronger Mengis was in comparison to the rest of the Marine Squad. He possesses quite some accuracy with this, capable of picking up even small differences in aura.Saddle of Conviction: Damon senses Mengis' willpower upon arriving at the battlefield.Stronghold of Justice: Reinforcements arrive to fight Damon, who insists that the fight is not over yet. He can sense auras from a fairly large distance, being capable of locating people who are deep submerged.Ripped Tides: Damon tells Paris about Autumn's whereabouts. Damon has recently discovered that he also possesses Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki wielded by one in a million people.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. He first uses it when giving a speech to Mengis and his Marine Squad as they invade Enji. The following burst of Haki is capable enough to make all of the present Marines, with the exception of the Mink, faint. Culinary Abilities .Propaganda Machine: Damon mentions his cooking skills. Miscellaneous Skills Damon has shown quite some capability at catching fish, doing so to survive at Groot Island.Propaganda Machine: Damon shows that he has managed to live by eating fish and fruits. In order to leave Groot Island, Damon has to use a Marine ship, stating that he can handle it with the help of his powers, indicating quite some level of helmsmanship.Ripped Tides: As he sets out to leave, Damon mentions being capable of sailing a whole ship due to his powers. Relationships Black Crown Pirates= Dravolos Ashraf: Kazama: King Nemer: |-| Family= Draco D. Angela: Draco D. Indiana: Draco D. Nathan: |-| Marines= Bambina: Bambina was Damon's teacher and has taught a lot about fighting to him, including two different styles and even Haki.Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. Mengis: Damon is initially shocked that Mengis is a tiger and talks.Stronghold of Justice: Upon meeting Mengis, Damon shows shock that an animal can talk and walk. .Saddle of Conviction: .Stronghold of Justice: . Stark Freya: |-| Pirates= Veno: Unlike most people with a common sense, Damon didn't show any fear towards Veno or any of the Veno Pirates, at first. He went as far as to actually plan on stealing their ship to escape Groot Island, but, nevertheless decided against it.Propaganda Machine: As the Pirates arrive, Damon sees an escape opportunity. When they first met, Damon was willing to engage in conversation with Veno, despite witnessing him murdering Richard Milton. He pointed out that their business was none of his. His demonstration of Devil Fruit powers and cooking abilities made Veno gather interest in Damon, however, that was short lived, as Damon showed respect for Milton's body.Doom and Gloom: After Milton is killed by Veno, Damon offers to bury him. Damon is also pretty honest with Veno, stating that he openly doesn't trust him, and yet, he asks Veno to trust him when the Marines invade the island.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno. Furthermore, when negotiating his escape with the Marines, Damon requested them to not report Veno's presence in Groot Island.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. Despite their difference in personalities, Damon and Veno seem to get along fine, at least partially. They joked about the Marines and even laughed together.Doom and Gloom: Damon laughs with Veno. |-| Seven Deadly Sins= Baghatur Atraxias: Murasaki Rika: Fabian: ... Regin: |-| Citizens= McGrath Helena: Richard Milton: Damon and Milton weren't on good terms. As the Veno Pirates arrived at Groot Island, Damon opted to steal fruits from Milton's house.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. According to himself, Damon tried to help Milton by doing work, but the latter constantly refused, even if the payment was just food. After Milton's death by Veno's hands, Damon was willing to bury him and treated his corpse with respect, with Veno pointing out that he was "treating Richard's corpse like it was his dead father". Even so, Damon commented that Milton earned it.Doom and Gloom: After Milton is killed by Veno, Damon offers to bury him. Mariel: Although he hadn't met her before, Damon refers to Mariel as Princess.Falling Grace: Damon refers to Mariel as "Princess". He is openly thankful of her actions to ensure his life is saved and expresses worry over her being scolded for doing so.In Tender Care: Damon questions Mariel if there is no one else in need of food.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence. As Mariel tended to Damon over the course of a week, they got relatively close to each other. It is implied Mariel developed some sort of attachment to him, but Damon paid almost no mind to it, knowing he would leave soon.In Tender Care: Mariel spends a whole week helping Damon recover. He trusted her enough to reveal who he really is,In Tender Care: Damon tells Mariel and Arnold what the Government deems him as. and told her to leave because her friends needed her.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Arnold: Damon bore no ill at Arnold for not trusting him.In Tender Care: Arnold is honest with his dislike of Damon. Damon trusted him enough to tell him his identity,In Tender Care: Damon tells Mariel and Arnold what the Government deems him as. and openly told him to retreat, as he would battle the Marines.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *Damon's name has not been inspired by any real-life pirate unlike some others of the author's characters. *''Damon'' is an English name which means To tame, and Draco is a Greek name which refers to Dragon and Draconian, an old synonym for "unforgiving". |-| Facts= *His name is alliterative, as in, the first letters of the names are the same. *As his favorite dish, Damon cooks a combination of meaty lasagna with vegetables. *There is a running gag in which whenever any of his crewmates start Humm''ing, Damon will wonder if it's their stomach growling. **He may also pop out of nowhere to clear this doubt, making them feel awkward. |-| Extras= *He is the author's first character on the wiki. *Damon shares his birthday with the Author, June 10th. *His blood type is F-, which is equivalent to real-world's B-, something he also shares with the author. *Damon's theme is '''Revenge Blues' which reflects on his seriousness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIhYK-wg_bE **His second theme is Night Scoop, remarkably the jazz style seems to reflect on his outgoingness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIG0CCjUiw8 **His battle theme is Song of the Ancients - Atonement, it references Damon's revenge and desire to restore peace to his life.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKOM3lNFajE *According to the author, if Damon lived in the Real World, he would be either German or Italian. **This is alluded to in his usage of German to name his attacks and techniques.Stronghold of Justice: Damon uses Veal Roulade against Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: For the first time in the battle against Mengis, Damon names his techniques. References Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Black Crown Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Asha Kingdom Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Will of the D.